Of Rooftops and Desires
by clarineter
Summary: Isabella Swan desires nothing more than being ravished by her boss, Edward Cullen. Will her quick wit gain her pleasure atop her favorite smoking spot?


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters. **

* * *

><p>Legs of silky smoothness rub in small circles against one another. A hand gently cups the full weight of a troubled mind. The smell of coffee and stale pastries permiates through the air, stagnant and heavy. Every movement, every whisper around her heightens the senses, jerking her in out of the subconciousness of her dream as if she were being shocked. And then, he finally walks into the room, pulling her completely out of her early morning muses.<p>

Isablella Swan adjusted her chair so that she was sitting in an attentive posture, anticipating the velvety smooth words that would pour effortlessly from the mouth of the man standing poised before the other side of the table. He glanced slowly about the oak conference table, his hands placed shoulder width apart on the table infront of him. As soon as he felt that he had recieved everyone's attention, Edward Cullen removed his hands from the table, and began his speech. Although it was her job to listen to said speech, Bella could never bring herself to avoid the entrancing gaze of his eyes, or the way that his body moved gracefully about the conference room. He was the most delicious sin.

"Jasper, what's the status on the Black & Company deal?" Edward inquired.

"Well, we were making good headway with Jacob Black, but Volturi Inc. swooped in and offered them a 5% reduction on patent licensing,"Jasper replied gravely.

"Dammit, how could it go right through our fingers?"Edward exclaimed whilst pounding his right fist onto the area of table infront of his assistant, Kate. A hush fell over the room as everyone started to brainstorm on how to fix such a monumental failure. Thanking the heavens and stars that she had started to pay attention right when Jasper spoke, Bella sensed that it was now her chance to shine in Edwards eyes. Summoning all of her courage, Bella rose slowly from her chair and began to speak.

"If you would allow me to speak infront of the board Mr. Cullen, I have some valuable information that I would like to share," Bella stated whilst carefully reading Edward's expression. With a resounding sigh, Edward collapsed into his pleather boardroom chair, covering his face with his right hand in visual frustration. "Miss Swan, I highly doubt at this point that you have anything that could make this situation better."

To most people, Edward's statement maybe interpreted as a rude dismissal; but to Bella, it was a challenge. With all of the confidence that she could muster, Bella stepped away from her area of the table, and began to pace the boardroom much like Edward had done. When she passed the Inventor's Consultant, Emmett McCarthy, Bella began to speak.

"Last week, I was set up on a blind date (much to my dismay) by my best friend, Alice Brandon. You all know her as an up-and-coming fashion designer, and Mr. Whitlock's fiance,"Bella began. She took a moment to stop behind Eric Yorkie and give Jasper an acknowledging look; and he gave her a small smile in return. After their brief exchange, Bella continued en route, both verbally and physically. "When I arrived at the resturaunt, I was suprised to find Jacob Black waiting for me. I resisted the urge to leave and chose to indulge in his unwanted flirtations, allowing him to order more and more drinks as the evening went on. My patience finally paid off after an hour, when Jacob began to confide in me with his plans to cooberate with Volturi Inc. When he took a break to go to the restroom, I grabbed one of the napkins and wrote out a brief but thorough contract. When he came back, I had him sign it, thus entitling this company to all of Black Corp.'s future deals,"Bella concluded with a triumphant smirk.

Yet another dead hush fell over the room, and was only broken by Emmett exclaiming "Way to go Bella!", which initiated a round of enthusiastic applause from the entire room. Suddenly struck bashful by all of the attention, Bella returned to her seat. She then looked towards Edward, who stared at her with an intensity that seemed otherworldly to her. When the applause finally died, Edward's assistant, announced "Its already 8 o'clock Mr. Cullen. "Edward briefly glanced at his watch and then remarked "I guess we'll call it a day everyone. Nice job."

That said, everyone exited the room except for Edward, who stared outside of the boardroom window with deep concentration. It went unnoticed by everyone except for Bella, who was already disturbed with his apparent dismissal of her accomplishment. As she thought of this, Bella failed to realize that she had fallen instep with her best friend, Rosalie, who wore a similar frown but with an angry intensity. "I can't believe that asshat didn't congradulate you on the Black deal. Any moron could tell what a big deal this was for you," Rosalie ranted with both of her hands clenched in menacing fists. Emmett decided at that time to take one of those fists into his giant hand, attempting to sooth his tempermental girlfriend.

"Forget about him Bella. You totally kicked ass on that deal! I knew one day you'd put your hotness to good use,"Emmett commented. Bella proceeded to smack him playfully on the arm, but Emmett dodged her feeble attempts, smirking as he continued to walk without losing step. "Face it Bella, you'll never beat me. I'm just too damn pretty!" "Hardy har har Emmett,"Bella replied sarcastically. They had finally reached the elevator. All three proceeded to pile in next to Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Angela Webber. Mike attempted to sneak his hand up Bella's pencil skirt, only to be met with a deadly smack upside the head from Rosalie.

Finally reaching the ground floor, all began to exit except for Bella, who remained put within the elevator. Rosalie beckoned Emmett to stop and placed her foot infront of the elevator doors, blocking them from closing. "Bella, aren't you coming?" "Not yet. I was thinking of having a smoke on the roof and then leave the contract on Carlisle's desk," Bella replied with a smile. With that, Rosalie removed her foot and waved to her friend, who then proceeded to push the button for the roof as the elevator doors closed.

When the doors finally closed, Bella took the time to remenise on her lust-filled thoughts of Edward. She thought on how he had commanded the boardroom with his sultry voice, and the tightness of his chisseled jaw as he clenched his teeth in frustration; how he raked his hand through this silky locks in nervousness, and especially how his firm ass looked as he paced away from her. With these thoughts in mind, Bella rubbed her thighs together in desperation in an attempt to ease the white hot need that pulsated in her most sensitive area. Eons seemed to pass before the elevator doors opened once again, bringing her to the roof of Cullen Enterprise.

Bella waltzed out of the elevator whilst digging in her purse for her box of cigarettes. Pulling one out gingerly, she leaned slightly over one of the roof's fall-proof railings and lit her cigarette with her green lighter. She took two deep drags from her cigarette before exhaling slowly with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she was stunned to find Edward Cullen only a few mere inches away from her face. Gasping, Bella dropped the still-lit cigarette from her hand, only to be extinguished by Edward's Italian leather shoes.

"You think you can just pull that shit in my boardroom, and not be punished?"Edward snarled while he grabbed the hairs on the back of Bella's neck. He then proceeded to drag his nose across her jawline, inhaling the sweet smells of fressia and modest perfume. "Whether you like it or not, I fucking own you; your career, your pussy, your heart, everything is MINE!"Edward exclaimed in a flury of desire. Before Bella could even blink, Edward crushed his lips to hers, simultaneously shoving his needy tongue into her hot little mouth. Bella moaned in earnest as she poured all of the frustrations that she had pent up over the past year into this smokey kiss.

Edward released a deep, guttural moan in response, grinding his khaki-clad member into Bella's still-covered pussy. Bella reached up and took Edward's hair into a vise grip, lightly scratching his scalp as she began to suck and nibble on his prickly neck. "Fuck Edward, if you don't take me right now, I think I might just go insane" Bella mewled as she started to unbuckle his pants. With that said, Edward chose not to waste anymore time and proceeded to rip Bella's blouse in half. "What the fuck, that was my favorite blouse! Are you fucking..."Bella began to exclaim, but was cut short when Edward yanked down his pants and boxer-briefs in one go, smirking all the while.

Bella's eyes glazed over with white-hot heat as she pounced at Edward, licking and stroking anything she could get her mouth and hands on. Edward reached under her skirt, only to find that she wasn't wearing any panties. With a mumbled "So fucking hot", Edward slid his calloused index finger into her moist folds, suprised to find that she was dripping with need. "I need you so much right now Bella" Edward growled. Digging his fingers into her hips, Edward hoisted Bella up so that her legs would wrap around his waist. Bella was too delirous with lust to notice when he took it upon himself to thrust deeply inside of her.

"Ohfuckingshitmotherofgod!" Bella screamed incoherently.

"Uhh" Edward whispered as he began to move within Bella in sharp, deep thrusts. Bella could feel the head of Edward's penis massaging her pulsing walls, bringing her to heights that her ex, Jacob, could never have dreamed of achieving. "Harder, please Edward!" Bella exclaimed in ernest. With that, Edward gripped her lucious ass harder as he pumped with all that he was worth, no doubt bruising her thighs in the process.

"Do you like this, you dirty little slut? Fucking teasing me every day with that tight little ass squeezed into that sinful skirt. Hm, next time I should shove my big dick inside of that ass. Would you like that love?"Edward grunted in her ear, never losing rhythm in his thrusts. Bella threw her head violently from side to side in a flurry, overwhelmed by intense pleasure.

"Fuck yes Edward. Just please, don't stop!" Bella screamed. Mustering up all of her remaining strength, Bella started meeting Edward thrust for thrust. "Fuck yeah baby, i'm almost there!" Edward groaned picking up the pace. With several more foreceful thrusts, Bella came violently, screaming out expliciatives. Edward followed soon after, biting Bella's neck in order to muffle his screams of pleasure. There they both remained for what felt like forever, neither willing to step away from the perfect moment that they had just experienced.

Finally, with a sigh, Edward pulled out of Bella and helped her off of the roof's ledge. Once she regained her balance, both of them slowly pulled their clothes back on, unwilling to meet the others' eyes in fear of rejection. Edward stood up straight and ran his hands through his hair in nervousness. "I was hoping to at least take you out on a date before fucking you, but it's not like I didn't like it. Oh god, I don't mean to sound like such a horndog..."Edward babbled. Bella found this enduring, so she decided to help him out.

Stepping up to him, Bella tugged at his tie so that his ear was at the same level as her mouth. "Edward, i've watched and wanted you for some time now. I think you owe me a nice dinner. Pick me up Friday at 7," she whispered in his shivered in delight, turning around to watch the woman of his dreams walking towards the elevator. As the doors opened, Bella turned her head over her shoulder to look at him. "Oh, and don't wear any underwear," she said with a wink. Edward gulped, watching the doors close on her.

"I am so fucked"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It took me forever to finish this story, because I get horrible writer's blocks. So, be kind with reviews :)<strong>


End file.
